


No Need For Permission To Defend The North

by SilverShortyyy



Series: The Last Requiem [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mourning, Post-Battle of Winterfell, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShortyyy/pseuds/SilverShortyyy
Summary: Post-Battle of WinterfellIt is expected and unexpected when the rest of them learn of Lyanna Mormont's death. She was certainly ferocious enough to have undoubtedly killed the wight giant, but she had seemed too fierce, even for Death.They mourn her with the memory of how tall she stood, how strong she held her ground, how she was so young and yet was so much more already.





	No Need For Permission To Defend The North

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if Brienne, Jaime, and Podrick were already there in the courtyard then, but I wanted to use the perspective of one of the main characters when it came to Lyanna's death. Lyanna Mormont did not deserve to die, but I believe she deserved to have shown the world what it was like to fight and die for a cause, like she did.

Her name was Lyanna Mormont.

Anyone who dared forget her name, they all swore to throw into a pyre.

Only dead men in the courtyard would not have seen the dead giant who burst through the gates, and the small girl roared at him .

Her name was Lyanna Mormont.

Brienne remembers wishing she could give her strength and body to the Lady.  Fierce brown eyes stared up at the giant; it did not seem to matter that the foe was at least two stories high,  immensely  taller than her . Lyanna Mormont stared up at it, fear leashed behind her.

Brienne had never seen courage so raw, so powerful.

Her name was Lyanna Mormont, and she was bravery incarnate.

Jaime remembers hearing her roar, even above all the roars and battle cries around them.  Blood painted the side of her face, but she did not show pain, did not show exhaustion, showed only strength and determination  .  He remembers the words 'the king gives strength to his forces in battle', and wonders what it would be like to have her in power .

She was nothing like his sister, nothing like Daenerys, nothing like any of the people he has seen in power. It seems to Jaime as if her strength comes from devotion, from resilience.  Her power seems strongest even among the most powerful; she fought for everything, everyone, but herself .

Jaime had never once seen a warrior without doubts in the face of death.

Her name was Lyanna Mormont, and she was the embodiment of loyalty.

Podrick had watched as she  was picked  up by the giant. He couldn't look, so he focused on the wights in front of him. Podrick swiped his sword left and right, ran here and there, dodged and got hit and killed and bled. Another wight fell by his blade and he saw it.

Podrick thought he saw her grow slack in the giant's hands. But she plunged her axe into its eye and Podrick watched it fall with her in its fist.

Even in death, she did not surrender. Even in death, she fought.

Her name was Lyanna Mormont, and she was strength.

The surviving men from House Mormont had asked if they could take her back to Bear Island, and bury her there. Daenerys had nodded, and Jon could not take his eyes off her body. Davos could see Lyanna's glare in his mind, a weak smile on his lips.

"If you, her men, would allow," Sansa all but forced the words out. "May I ask if  we might  all say a few words?"

The service  was done  in the middle of the courtyard, where the young Lady had died.

It was Jon who spoke first, at Sansa's request.

"When I first came to Lady Mormont to ask for men to help take back Winterfell, she had refused me." Behind him, Sansa's smile is faint. Sansa realizes she might have done the same if she had been in the Lady Mormont's position. "She had every right to. She didn't need to fight a war that was not hers, nor  needlessly  risk the lives of her people.

"She was a good leader, despite her age. Better than most of us leaders could ever be. She was fearsome, and I reckon her only flaw was that she'd bite off the head of any idiot who dare challenge her."

The crowd shared a laugh then, because Jon was right.

"But she didn't rule with fear." Davos says when the sad laughter dies down. "She ruled with strength and loyalty yet to  be seen  in the kings of old, and yet to  be seen  for yet another generation.  Those who stand behind her know this, and those who stand against her have yet to learn that she has this which they do not .

"She was young, and yet she fought, and she died fighting for the North."

"May we never forget her name." Daenerys says.

"May all who find themselves in power strive to be like her," Sansa keeps her tears at bay in the name of the girl in the middle of the crowd, in the name of the Lady Mormont . "Lady Lyanna, the Bear of the North."

"Lady Lyanna." Jon repeats.

"Lady Lyanna." They all repeat.

Her name was Lyanna Mormont, and she was so young, but had laid down her life regardless.


End file.
